


Just a little sick

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Illness, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring that sick feeling can cause problems later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little sick

It started on a Monday. Of course it did. 

A tickle in his throat and a kind of ache in the pit of his stomach he chalked up to not enough sleep and too much work.

On Wednesday he had to duck out in the middle of recording a Let’s Play to deal with a fit of coughing that left him leaning right over, hands on knees and chest heaving as he gasped for breaths that wouldn’t come. He gratefully accepted the glass of water Barbara held out, she patted him awkwardly on the back and, when he was able Michael simply choked out “drink went down the wrong way.” Then pushed open the office door again and sat down with a joking comment about choking on the force of his own video game skills and avoided the worried looks his guys were sending him.

By Thursday he was having to grip the backs of chairs to stop himself from collapsing right there on the office floor. He managed to avoid most of the guys but by the end of the day he had to ask Jack, who was the only one finished with his jobs for the day, to give him a ride back to their house to rest a bit because he wasn’t feeling, as Gavin would say, tippity top. Jack had immediately put him to bed, given him a glass of water and told him to sleep while he called Geoff to say he’d be carpooling everyone tonight.

Michael went downstairs when he woke in the evening and told the guys he was feeling much better which was mainly a lie. He wasn’t as dizzy anymore though, which was a plus. They all sat in the living room, everyone else playing Halo while Michael rested against the couch cushions until it was time to sleep again and they huddled up in their king size bed.

In the early hours of Friday Michael woke up with a start as his stomach churned and cold sweat soaked his skin. Grateful that he had opted to sleep on the end of the bed that night he slid off the side and stumbled in the direction of the door. The distance to the bathroom suddenly felt like miles and it was all Michael could do to keep his knees from buckling until he finally reached the small room and collapsed to the floor vomit flying out of his mouth before his knees even hit the tiles.

Now Michael wasn’t the kind to lose it over a bit of puking. He’d done it to himself enough times, hangovers and the occasional exercise in over eating for the amusement of the audience. He was no stranger to this kind of situation. This time however was different, it felt like he was heaving up the entirety of his insides with every lurch over the bowl. Everything cramped and tugged with each painful heave until he didn’t have anything left to puke up and just rested his head on the rim of the toilet trying to breathe through the nausea still swirling in his gut.

Geoff wasn’t sure what had awoken him but he blearily glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, it read 2:14 and now he certainly wondered why he was conscious. It was then he noticed that there was a warm body pressed against his back but not his front as there had been when he had fallen asleep. He waited a couple of minutes before drifting back into a light sleep figuring that whoever had been there was most likely in the bathroom answering the call of nature.

It was at 2:45 when he woke up for a second time and realised that said person still wasn’t back that he got up with a grumble.

The house was silent, obviously and also dark and Geoff wasn’t sure where to look but he heard a small whimper sound from the end of the hall and he shuffled quickly down to the bathroom at the far end.

He edged around the cracked bathroom door and winced in sympathy as he saw the young man curled up against the toilet bowl.

“Oh, Michael.” He whispered with a frown, making Michael flinch in surprise despite the quiet tone.

“Geoff?” His voice was weak and rough.

“Yeah it’s me, love. Why didn’t you wake one of us?”

Michael shrugged then moaned and dry heaved over the toilet again.

“It happened so fast…just had to get here.” Geoff nodded, stroking the top of Michaels sweat soaked hair gently as the younger man pulled away from the toilet to lean against the wall.

“Let’s get you back to bed.” Geoff said, putting his arms around Michael’s shoulders preparing to lift him from the cold tiles. The other man however flinched away, pushing himself closer to the edge of the bathtub, away from Geoff’s grip.

“No, no I’ll just puke on someone, don’t wanna do that. I’ll just stay here, you should go though, early start tomorrow.” He was right; they were all supposed to be in the office for 9. There was a lot of editing and catching up to be done.

“That doesn’t matter right now Michael; I’m not just going to leave you on the floor like this.” He put a firm arm around Michaels shoulders, not letting him squirm away and got a good look at him under the moonlight streaming in through the window above.

Michael’s eyes were watering with the force of his heaving, they were shadowed like bruises and his skin was ghostly pale with a blush of fever on his cheeks. Sweat had soaked through his thin shirt and he was shivering.

Making a quick decision Geoff pushed himself off the ground and disappeared around the door and off down the hall despite the weak cries from Michael. He went back to the bedroom intending to quietly wake up Jack so he could help get Michael at least to the couch if he wouldn’t go back to bed. However his plans were ruined when he opened the door and Gavin was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his messy hair. He squinted against the small light that the door opening caused.

“Geoff? What’s going on?” Geoff groaned.

“Gav, go back to sleep I’m just getting Jack.”

“Why?”

“Michaels sick, I just need Jack to -” He was cut off when Gavin jumped up and he sighed heavily when the younger lads attempt to get out of bed caused him to trample both Ryan and Ray who then awoke Jack with their confused yelps.

Cries of what the fuck and Gavin get the fuck off me muddled together until Geoff reached across the fray to grab Jacks arm.

“Jack, can you just come with me?” He grumbled, tugging him out of the bed.

“huh?”

“If Michaels sick, I wanna see him.” Gavin said over everyone, all 4 of them going silent when they processed what he’d said.

There was no stopping them as they all followed Geoff to the small bathroom and Geoff mentally apologised to his sick boyfriend.

Michael, as it happened, was passed out by the time everyone got to the room. One arm still limply hanging around the toilet and pale face pressed against the tiles breathing ragged and heavy.

“Dicks.” Geoff cursed, bending over him and lifting his limp body against the wall, tapping his face gently.

“Michael love, wake up.” Michael groaned softly, eyes blinking rapidly to try and clear the blurriness.

“Michael? You alright, Michael?” Gavin asked from behind Geoff, eyes and nose both catching the vomit that had already happened at the same time and he gagged, a deep hacking noise coming from his throat.

“Gavin, If you start sympathy puking I swear I’ll…I’ll…” Michael whispered weakly before twisting sharply in Geoff’s grip and leaning on his side to heave again. Only watery bile came up but it was enough that he just desperately wanted everything to stop. He had liked being asleep, that had been a welcome change.

“Okay, okay Michael let’s get you somewhere more comfortable, you’ll never feel better lying down here.” Ryan reached over and grasped one arm while Jack held the right and together with Geoff in front they pulled him to his feet. It took all of them to hold him up as his knees immediately gave out and he would have ended up face first on the floor if not for his partners.

They made a very slow journey back to the bedroom, the three gents practically carrying Michael there while Gavin and Ray shuffled behind them, worry evident on all their faces.

Once back in the room they sat Michael on the bed, he was heavily resting against Ryan’s side, eyes going in and out of focus and he was swaying with exhaustion. Ray handed Geoff a clean shirt from the closet and the older man knelt in front of Michael.

“Okay baby lift your arms, we need to get this soaking shirt off you so you can feel a bit better.” It was a mess of tangling limbs and they had to do most of the work for him but they did get him out of his old shirt and into the clean new one and lay him down on the soft mattress, pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

Jack had been out and come back in that time, carrying a tall glass of cold water and a thermometer. He put the glass down and sat next to Michael on the bed to take his temperature. Ray and Gavin sat on the other side, Gavin had his knees tucked up to his chest, chin resting on them and Ray had his arms wrapped around Gavin’s shoulders.

Jack checked the thermometer when it beeped. 102 degrees. Not the worst but definitely not good.

“Ryan can you get me a cool washcloth, we need to get his fever down.” Ryan nodded, walking out of the door and Geoff turned to the other two on the bed.

“Go to the couch and try and get some sleep you two,” He held up a hand when they were about to protest, “There’s no use us all staying up right now, He’ll be asleep soon and you’ll regret it in the morning when you’re grumpy little shits.” They reluctantly nodded, taking each other’s hand and walking out into the hall, glancing back at the lad on the bed.

“See you tomorrow.” Gavin whispered.

Ryan returned with a cloth which they placed on Michaels burning forehead; he sighed contently in his half awake state and settled more heavily into the pillows.

Eventually when his breathing evened out completely and Jack had wiped up the small mess in the bathroom the gents settled into the bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping lad at the end.

It was light when Geoff awoke again.

Michael was snuggled into his stomach, there was still heat coming off the boy and the washcloth from earlier was soaking a damp patch into the mattress. Not wanting to wake him but not really having any choice Geoff gently sat up giving Michaels shoulder a light shake. He awoke with a groan and a cough and pulled away to stare blearily up at his moving pillow.

“Hey love, feeling any better?” Geoff asked gently.

Michael considered it for a moment before nodding and Geoff touched the back of his hand to the lads forehead.

“Yeah a bit I guess, is it time for work?”

“Yeah it is but not for you. Or for me, you’re still too warm for my liking and I’m not leaving you alone here all day.” Michael just relaxed back against the pillows, obviously relieved he wasn’t expected to get up and Geoff kissed the top of his head gently, stroking his hair.

“get some more rest, okay?”

When Geoff entered the kitchen everyone was sitting around the island in the centre with coffee and breakfast foods.

“Morning.” He sighed, putting his hand out for coffee which Ryan pushed into his grip.

“I’m going to stay here with him,” They all nodded silently, “I think it’s best he’s not left alone he’s still pretty sick.”

“Is he awake now? Can I go see him?”Gavin chirped from the side.

“Yeah sure but go easy okay buddy? He’s not up for your kind of wake up today.” Gavin nodded briskly and padded off down the hall to the stairs.

When He came back down everyone was dressed, pulling their coats on and heading for the door.

“Give me a call if you need anything okay?” Jack said, putting his arms around Geoff and kissing him quickly.

They all piled into the car and Geoff gave a small wave as they disappeared down the road.

He turned around to find Michael dizzily leaning against the back of one of the kitchen stools. He was slightly bent over, one arm wrapped tightly around his stomach and he swayed gently with exhaustion.

“What are you doing Michael, get your butt back upstairs.” Michael looked like he would protest but a wave of smells from breakfast distracted him and he turned himself around before rushing quickly but waveringly to the sink where more vomit streamed into the basin.

Geoff gently pulled him away from the counter and slowly helped him back up the stairs, grumbling about stupid lads and their inability to take care of themselves.

Jack got the text at around 1.

Don’t tell the guys but I’m taking Michael to the ER, he’s not doing so good and I want him checked out. You can come by after work if we’re still there.

He tried his hardest, he really tried not to tell anyone. But the worry gnawing at his gut was lowering his concentration so far that any work he had managed to complete had been utter garbage and needed to be scrapped.

Three hours later he couldn’t take it anymore.

Michael’s in the hospital. He had said quickly and they were all up and in the car in no time, speeding – but still carefully – to the local hospital.

Ryan texted Geoff on the way to let him know they were coming and all he replied with was a room number.

That sent Gavin into a fit because if he had a room that meant he had been admitted and that meant he was properly sick.

Geoff was standing outside the door when they approached, guided by a kind nurse who didn’t bat an eyelid when they said they were all family. He look tired and worried and his clothes were a mess but he smiled when they came over so they felt reassured that the worst hadn’t happened.

Jack took him into his arms and Geoff breathed in the comforting scent.

“He spent over an hour puking, couldn’t even keep down the water that I gave him. They said he’s pretty dehydrated but they’ve got him on an IV and they’ll wanna do another after. His fever was nearly 104 when we got here, I think it’s less now thank god.”

“So what’s wrong with him? Do we know what made him so sick?” Ray asked in a small voice, edging closer to Gavin who looked about ready to pass out from his own worry.

“It’s just stomach flu but it got pretty serious pretty fast, seems he must have been feeling bad for a few days without telling us, the dumb fuck.” Geoff ran a hand through his hair, pressing the heels of his palms into his forehead.

“You should go sit down, you’re tired as fuck too and we don’t need two of you in here.” Geoff nodded and Ryan led him to one of the hard plastic seats and went off down the hall for some water which Geoff drank slowly, thanking him.

With a nod from Ryan; Jack walked with Gavin and Ray across to room 204 which had Michael Jones written on a whiteboard plaque at the side of the door.

Michael gazed up at them as they entered. He looked completely exhausted but he had more colour in his face that wasn’t because of fever and Jack was grateful for that. He was propped up on the bed with the sheets pulled up to his chest and his head resting back on the pillow. There were wires stuck to his chest leading to a machine beside him that beeped rhythmically and a drip hanging above his head attached to the tube that ran up his left arm.

“Hi Michael, how are you feeling?” He asked gently, sitting down in the chair by his boyfriends bedside.

“Better I guess, my arm hurts now though.” He croaked and all 3 of them winced as they took in the sight of a thick black bruise in the crook of his left arm where the IV line went in.

“That’s because you were so dehydrated that your veins kept collapsing when they were putting in the needle.” Geoff said, leaning on the doorframe he had just entered through, Ryan now far behind.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were sick before today?” Ray asked, sitting down on the right side of Michaels bed and holding his hand firmly. He stroked his thumb over the skin it grasped.

“I told Jack…” He mumbled weakly.

“Yeah, yesterday, still too late love.”

“I thought it was just a bug, didn’t want to make a big deal out of nothing.” To his defence Michael looked guilty at not saying anything, he cast his eyes down to the sheets and Ray pulled himself further onto the bed so he was sitting beside Michael, he rested his head on his boyfriends messy hair, still holding his hand.

“Well next time feel free to make a big deal out of the fucking sniffles, I’m not letting this happen again.” They all nodded and converged on Michael’s bed, being careful to avoid the painful IV and the wires.

“You’re never allowed to get sick again though, okay?” Gavin whispered by Michaels ear and he smiled.

“Deal.”


End file.
